User talk:Crotocall
Welcome to my Talk page! Can Can I be in one of your comics as an ally of your person? It would be cool to have people from Brickipedia attacking some vandals :D If you have Pepper Roni, I kinda look like him. If you don't, I also bear a resemblance to Agent Fuse. It would be awesome. Thanks and hope you consider it, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 14:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :I Don't have The Pepper Figure, But I Have The Face and I'll Choose The Hair. (It Dosen't Matter The Torso, Every Users Fig always has a Different Style Each comic.) Flex is Not Gonna Be a Character By The End of august, So I'll Be Happy to Have More Figs to Use! But Can you Create a User Page & maybe Comment on The Crotocall wiki? & I Can't Have you Be My Sidekick, NOBODY already is. Thanks for.......Talking? Patroller Rights Hello, I've granted patroller rights to your account. Thanks for all of your great contributions here :) 00:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, Thanks! Unfortunately, you can't join the BOR. The reasons are: BOR is limited to a certain number of people similar to the way that adminship is limited. We do not need more BOR members yet and you have to prove you are active on MOS page and you know what a Good/Featured Article should look like. We just had an election a month or two ago and so there isn't much chance that we will need another person anytime soon. Try asking if you can bee ccg though (get some articles to complete first). 22:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Drat! :) P.S. a CC-What? Yeah, MF3 and I are the BOR members from this election. CCG stands for Completeness Check Group (soon to be CCG Agents). They are able to make articles complete on the Brickipedia:Completeness/Article proposals page. 22:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) * Sorry if I'm interupting or anything, just accidently clicked this link when going through the RC. Basically, there are no CCG requests. You have to successfully nominate 10 articles in a row for completeness status, then you basically get into the group. Just ask a member of the CCG once you have done this though so that they can review your previous nominations to make sure it was 10 in a row, and once they ok you, you're in. 04:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Dictionariapedia Umm?? This(dictionariapedia) might be a encyclopedia wiki too!!Oh, and certain user boxes on your page ,I want them to be deleted. Thank you! ::Tatooine 23:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Which Userboxes? EDIT: I Deleted the Ones about The Kissing Gag. :P Please don't ask me to Delete The Love One too! RE: YAY! * Uuuh, hi. Thanks, and I'm glad to see you're back as well. 02:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I didn't, ajr did. 23:36, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Comments Go to on that wiki and ask for Wikia to enable article comments. 00:19, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Copywrite violation Re: ( the title you put on my talk page) Hello. Im really sorry if I offended you, but those words that you put on that blog post just wasn't made for the public to see. The whole " exposure " I thought that was just too "going overboard" to place there, as you see sooooo many un-registered contributors make it to that page and, well I was just making sure it was safe. I'm sorry if it got to you, and I'll leave you to your personal thoughts but at the same time keep this wiki clean. Just trying to do my best as a patroller. Again i'm sorry. I hope you won't be mad at me for this matter. :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']] [[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 02:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Im also worried about you finding minifigures a turn on.... :/ ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 11:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Seriously? We are a toy wiki, our main audience is people below 18. 19:08, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::As well as that, we only just blocked you for being under 13 last year, so I really doubt the claims have any fabrication ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 19:13, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Fine. Sorry if I'm Being a Nuisance. I'll Try to Keep all My Edits...*Gulmp*..G Rated. :They're gone ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 20:01, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Nooo-Ho-Ho-Ho! D: Kingpinn2 I hope you remember me from the Atlantis wiki (I wasn't a contributer).- User:Kingpinn2. P.S. if you can could you make a comic about me So, got a girlfriend, did ye? Welcome back. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 14:23, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Nerf Blaster Wiki On Nerf Blaster Wiki I asked if you could come back and you said "Sorry, I Left. Besides, I'm Going to Get a Girlfriend Soon. :) Bye!". See you around, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 17:37, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Happy 666 Nah, not yet. Anyways, how about kick-starting the Studios thing again! I`d love to! You should I kinda liked it, besides, I want to make a Brickinational comic called Brick-Out, which is basically Wipeout but with users from Brickipedia. It would be fun, besides, you could just continue without them and make moi a main character. I`m sure Nerfblasterpro would like to be a character too. :I like being a character! :D - 22:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::well, Gimme a few days to think about it. GTG. [[User:Crotocall|'Croto']][[User Talk:Crotocall|'call']] 00:09, August 31, 2011 (UTC)